


Saved

by flipflop_diva



Series: What Eyes Can't See [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Dom Pepper Potts, Established Relationship, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sub Natasha Romanov, Vaginal Fingering, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: After the Snap, Natasha finally comes home. And Pepper is there to greet her.Part 3 of 3.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: What Eyes Can't See [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).



Natasha’s hands were shaking so badly she could barely type in the number.

After everything — after standing in the middle of a battlefield and watching their friends disappear into dust — this shouldn’t be the thing that pushed her over the edge. It had been more than two years anyway. Two years since she last saw Pepper. Two years since Pepper had sat on the edge of her bed at Avengers Compound while she packed her bags to go to Germany and sign the Accords.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Pepper had told her, a grin on her face, and then she had kissed her gently, squeezing her hand before walking off.

Don’t do anything stupid, Pepper had said — like betray her and Tony, like become a fugitive for almost two years, like let Thanos win.

Natasha’s fingers paused over the last number. What if Pepper was gone too? What if she never had a chance to apologize to her or see her again or kiss her one more time or finally tell her she loved her instead of pretending it was just some casual fling?

What if, what if, what if …?

Natasha pressed the last button and hit call, her eyes screwed tight as the phone on the other end rang. And then …

“Hello?”

“Pepper?!?”

“Natasha?!?”

“You’re alive! Oh my god, you’re alive!” Natasha didn’t even realize she was crying until minutes later when she hung up the phone and Steve shoved a tissue into her hand before pulling her into an embrace.

“We’ll go home soon,” he told her. “And you can see her.”

\--

The plane landed with a quiet thud on the dark lawn outside Avengers Compound. As the door slid open and Natasha and the others who had survived got their first look at what was left of home, Pepper stepped into view.

She looked the same as Natasha remembered. Her hair slightly longer and dressed in jeans instead of a business suit, but she was smiling at them all as they deplaned, hugging each of them one by one — Steve, Bruce, Rhodey — until finally Natasha was face to face with her.

“Hi,” Natasha whispered, suddenly lost for words.

“Hi,” Pepper echoed, and then she kissed her. Her hands cupped Natasha’s cheeks, drawing her in, and her lips moved against hers, gentle yet firm. Natasha wound her arms around Pepper’s neck, kissing her back, until she couldn’t breathe anymore.

She moved back an inch, just to have room to draw in air, and she saw Pepper’s eyes staring right into hers — those piercing eyes that always seemed to see directly into her soul — and she thought about all the nights the past couple years when she had wished more than anything that Pepper could be with her, that she could tell Pepper where she was, and she thought about that moment when their friends were dying and all she could think about was if the woman she loved was still alive.

A sort of choking sound escaped from her throat and her eyes burned. Pepper instantly wrapped her arms around Natasha, drawing her into her chest. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “I’m right here.”

No one said anything as Pepper and Natasha stumbled past them, back into the compound and up to the room that once had been Natasha’s. The same sheets were still on the bed, probably full of dust, but Natasha didn’t care, and she suspected Pepper didn’t either, as they tugged at each other’s clothes, tossing each article aside until there was nothing left between them.

Pepper pushed against Natasha’s shoulders, knocking her backward on to the bed, her legs opening almost immediately. Then she climbed on top of her, Pepper’s legs around Natasha’s waist.

Natasha reached up, wanting to touch Pepper, to kiss her, but Pepper caught her wrists in her hand and moved them so they were over Natasha’s head.

“No,” Pepper told her. “I’m in charge. Remember?”

Natasha nodded, a burst of heat seeming to warm her from the inside and she felt herself growing wet. Pepper had always been in command of their encounters, from the very first time, the day Natasha returned to D.C. after Pepper had taken care of her when she was attacked. Before she had left, Pepper had ordered her to sit, naked, on the kitchen table while Pepper fingerfucked her into oblivion.

Natasha had felt then that she owed Pepper that much, for everything she had done, to let her take the lead, but she hadn’t expected to like it as much as she did. 

Now, Pepper leaned down, finding Natasha’s lips and kissing her gently, thoroughly, slipping her tongue inside to explore her mouth, all the while rocking her hips against Natasha’s, sending bursts of pleasure down Natasha’s spine.

Pepper’s hands found Natasha’s breasts, kneading them in her palms, her thumbs brushing across her nipples, and Natasha arched up into Pepper’s touch, a moan leaving her throat.

Pepper’s lips moved away from hers, and Natasha whined, deep in her throat, but Pepper’s fingers pinched Natasha’s nipples at the sound.

“None of that,” she told her, and then she was wriggling down Natasha’s body, her fingers trailing a path from Natasha’s breasts down her stomach to her thighs.

“Wider,” Pepper ordered, and Natasha spread herself as much as she could, bending her knees to give Pepper all the access she wanted.

Pepper slipped a finger inside, not bothering to work her up to it, and Natasha’s body jerked, a cry leaving her throat as her body arched up even more.

She felt Pepper place her other hand on her pelvis, holding her in place, as the finger inside her began to move, fast and hard, another finger, and then a third, joining her soon after.

It was too much, after all the time apart, but also not enough, and Natasha moaned, writhing under Pepper’s touch, begging her with her eyes to give her what she needed — and then Pepper smiled and reached up with her thumb to scrape against Natasha’s clit, and that was it.

Natasha exploded, a cry leaving her throat as she came, forgetting everything, except being in the moment with the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
